Noche de rosas
by Mica Sawada Usui Higurashi
Summary: Algunas fiestas se ponen aburridas con el paso del tiempo... pero en compania del Decimo Vongola, la noche de Uni dara un giro total.


Noche de rosas

One shot

_Lalala- Pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche, cubierta por un enorme y oscuro cielo despejado, completamente lleno de estrellas, aunque sutilmente opacadas por la luna color deslumbrante de cuarto creciente.

La Arcoballeno ojiazul descansaba sus codos sobre el borde del balcón. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, hasta arriba de las rodillas en el frente y algo mas largo atrás. De mangas finas y escote en V. Era algo inusual en ella, pero era acorde con la fiesta que se daba lugar en la sala a la que le daba la espalda.

Jugaba con la bebida que tenía en una mano. Se aburría viendo las burbujas de aquel champagne agitarse con el remolino de alcor de extraño sabor.

Una figura alta, de traje negro, camisa blanca, sin corbata, la observaba hacia rato, sin que se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

-Hola –con una gruesa vos seductora-

-¡Ah! –se sobresaltó y dejó caer la copa-

-Tranquila...-risita arrogante, la abrazó suavemente por la cintura- soy yo-

-Tsu-tsuna... –ruborizada- _Suéltame suéltame suéltame...-_ Mira lo que haces, ¡me hiciste tirar la copa!

Buscando excusas en un momento incomodo y extremadamente ruborizante. ¿Quién no lo ha hecho alguna ves? Uni puede ser alguien muy tranquila, pero como toda mujer, sabe distinguir las cosas que le gustan y las que le incomodan. Pero lo difícil de manejar es un sentimiento que una esas cosas.

-Si que cambiaste de adulto, eh –tratando de parecer enojada- no puedo creer que seas el mismo Tsuna que se tropezaba con lo primero que veía...-

-Ahh...-suspiró y apoyó su menton en el hombro de la chica- ¿tanto te importa la copa?

-¡Claro que si! ¿A ti no? –reprochando-

-Mmm –risita- hay cosas mas importantes –le susurra al oído-

-¡Sawada-san! -a punto de confundirse con un tomate-

-Ja ja, lo se, perdón –la suelta y se apoya en el balcón de espaldas al jardín- pasa que...-

-¿Qué que? –algo nerviosa-

-...-la mira con ojos atrapantes- me encanta cuando te sonrojas-

Pues que bien que lo logra. No supo que responderle, sus mejillas hablaban por ella. Trató de eludir esa mirada "asesina" dirigiendo su vista a cualquier punto. Obviamente esto no engaño al Decimo Vongola, él solo se acercó a ella lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Qu-qué? –lo miró también-

-Ven –sonriendo tiernamente- hay algo que quiero enseñarte –le ofreció el brazo para llevarla-

-De acuerdo –entrelazó su brazo en el de Tsuna y comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro-

En la sala se encontraban todos los integrantes de la familia Vongola, junto con la rama Varia y los demás arcoballenos. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Uni pudo oír la bella música con la que todos pasaban la noche. Con solo entrar podía sentirse el calido cambiante que se generaba. Algunos voltearon y sonrieron a la pareja entrante.

Y por esas vueltas del destino, justo cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, comenzó a sonar una canción suave y romántica, que hizo sonrojar a unos cuantos. Luego de un momento se hizo evidente que todos bailaban y solo faltaban ellos.

-_Hay no, no, no, no sabes bailar, que lastima, no sabes bailar, no sabes bailar, no sabes bailar...-_tratando de auto convencerse-

-La música te lo pide –ofreciendo caballerosa y educadamente la mano-

-_Por Dios, que hermoso se ve asi...-_[ya se convenció] sonrió y tomó su mano con delicadeza-

Tsuna la tomó por la cintura luego de que ella lo abrazara por el cuello. No tardó mucho en hacerla reír mientras bailaban. Algunas tonterías y otras cosas enserio, lograron robarles sonrisas y carcajadas a ambos. Esto puso más feliz al crecido Decimo.

-Al menos lo logré-

-¿Qué cosa, Tsuna? –volviendo de la risa-

-Te hice feliz –tiernamente-

-Am..em..-sonrojada-

-No me mientas, estabas sonriendo-

-Eh...-buscando algo para decir- es que eres chistoso –

-Te crece la nariz –risita-

-No es cierto –molesta-

-Si claro –suspiró- ¿no es linda la canción?

-_¡Claro, cámbiame el tema!_- Si que lo es –

-¿Sabes? Si cierras los ojos, puedes escuchar cada nota y melodía –

Era inevitable ablandarse ante esos calidos y tiernos ojos con los que la miraba. Quería, pero no podía decir "no". Lentamente cerró los suyos y las voces ajenas comenzaron a desaparecer.

Era cierto. Podía distinguir los cambios y variaciones en el sonido. Luego de un momento, Tsuna le acarició la mejilla y dulcemente le dijo al oído:

-Ya puedes abrirlos-

-Tenias razón! Pude escuchar las...-totalmente azorada- ¿por qué no hay nadie? –veía a su alrededor, la sala estaba vacía-

-Es que quería un poco de privacidad, ¿no crees? –atrayéndola mas contra él-

-¿¡Que dices!-

-Ah Dios, me pesa el saco –suspirando-

-¡Tsuna eres un...!-

-¿Será por esto? –sacando del bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo con forma de rosa-

-¡grandísimo...! –se detuvo, sorprendida- que...¿que es eso?

-¿Cómo puedo saber si no lo abres?-

Dudó un momento. Luego tomó la caja y la abrió lentamente. ¿Seria lo evidente? Y si lo era..¿Que haría? Estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Parecía como si esa caja no se abriese nunca.

Adentro descansaba sobre una blanca almohadilla un fino anillo de oro, con 3 pequeños diamantes en triangulo, con una mini gema naranja en el medio de ellos. No era nada extravagante, pero era precioso.

-Oh mira, creo que esta basado en la constelación del "Joyero", ¿será para ti? –nótese el sarcasmo-

-...Tsuna..-sin palabras- esto es...yo...-

-Uni...-la tomó con ambas manos de la cara- solo dime si..-

-No...-

-...eh?-

-...no responderé una pregunta sin sentido-

Ese beso era lo que mas esperaba. Jamás diría que no. No podría. De alguna forma, en ese momento, Tsuna logro ponerle el anillo a Uni. Quedaba tan lindo en su mano. Mejor que en esa tonta caja. Una vez más le sonrió y miró nuevamente su mano. No podía ser más feliz.

-Oye, ¿escuchas eso? –envolviendo su oreja con la mano-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso –y sin dar mas rodeos la cargo al estilo recién casados-

-¿Qu-que haces? –sonrojada-

-Disculpe señorita Sawada, pero el publico lo pide..-subiendo por las escaleras-

-¿Publico? –notó a todos pegados a la ventana- ¡Pues no les hagas caso!

-No puedo-

-Porfavoorr –carita de perro mojado-

-Es que...-sonrió y pateó la puerta del cuarto frente a él- yo ya lo decidí-

Dentro, el dormitorio estaba repleto de rosas y velas, la luz estaba encendida. Ella se sorprendió al ver todo eso, y aun más ante la confesión de que él lo había echo todo. Uni le agradeció entre una sonrisa y esto logró sonrojarlo. Al fin, ¿no creen?

-Uff, que cansado que estoy –cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió a la cama-

-No, no, no, no –entre risas- ni se te ocurra-

-Tarde –riendo-

-Espera, enserio! –pero al tratar de escapar, casi se cae, y tratando de evitar esto, arrancó el enchufe de la lámpara en la mesada-

-¡Cuidado! –Tsuna se adelanto a caer y Uni quedó sobre él-

Corto circuito, es igual a luz fuera. Mas velas, rosas, compromiso. Mas chico sexy al cual usas de colchón, en un cuarto solo, sobre una cama. Da como resultado; roja al mango.

-_¡Me lleva! –_ lo siento –sonrojada-

-Jmm...-se invierte la situación- ¿Asi esta mejor?

-... ¡No! –semi volcán-

-¿No habías dicho que no respondías preguntas estupidas? –nariz con nariz-

-¡No dije eso! –volcán-

-No puede decirme nada –risita- señorita Sawada..-

-Aun es compromiso –alejándose lo que la almohada le permitía-

-Responde esto –muy cerca de su boca- los leones, ¿son carnívoros no?-

-...S-si –no hace falta aclarar-

-Eso significa que..-le da un beso en la comisura de los labios- ¿tienen colmillos no?-

-S-si..-

-Y sabes...-le besa suavemente el cuello- ¿para que los usan?

-Pues..no-

-Ah vamos –risita- se que sabes –la mira fijo- anda, dime –la toma de la nuca-

-_No lo hagas, no te atrevas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas no.._.-arrugando la mirada- ¿Mor..der?

-Correcto –la acerca más contra él y le muerde el cuello-

No se preocupen, no es un vampiro. Solo estaba "probando" a su novia. Pero no fue una mordida en el sentido de la palabra. Era diferente. Como algo repentino, pero a la vez lleno de cariño. Algo fuerte, pero hermoso.

Asi también para Tsuna. Aunque la suave piel que rodeaba los labios de la muchacha era completamente diferente, también era delicada y sedosa. Ojala se hubiese quedado alli para siempre.

Por un momento se sintió todo un depredador, y ante ese estupido pensamiento, no pudo evitar reír un poco. Liberó a la chica y la miró nuevamente.

-Perdón, es que, si voy a comprometerme, debo conocer el sabor de mi novia-

-Co-como digas...-mirando a otro lado, sonrojada-

-... ¿Estas bien? –preocupado-

-Si –

-¿Te molestó? –_Imbecil, imbecil, imbecil, imbecil, imbecil..._-

-¡No! Am...No...-lo miraba y miraba a otro lado, como si no pudiese mantener la vista fija en él- ...al contrario –más roja aun-

-¿Enserio? –abrió los ojos de par en par, y nuevamente se sonrojó-

-Si –rió y al fin lo miró- pero tampoco te agrandes...-

-Hey...-riendo tambien-

-Me hiciste cosquillas en un momento –

-¿Cosquillas? ¿Solo eso me dices? –sarcástico-

-¿Cómo solo eso? –confundida-

-Esperaba algo asi como... wow, o, muérdeme mas fuerte, o, amo que me muerdas –revoleando los ojos-

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no pienso eso! –roja a morir-

-Yo no dije eso... ¿acaso te leí la mente? –levantando una ceja-

-¡Tsuna! –lo empujó un poquito-

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué eran las cosquillas? –mirando a un lado-

-No –ya comenzó a reír- no te atrevas!

Tarde. El vongola comenzó una guerra de cosquillas sin cuartel, sabiendo que era la mayor debilidad del "enemigo". Rodaban entre risas de un lado al otro de la misma, mirando al techo. Luego de un momento, Uni volteó para verlo.

-Tsuna...-

-¿Si? –girando hacia ella-

-Muchas gracias...por elegirme... –sonrriendo dulcemente-

-Ya dijiste eso –acariciando su mejilla- y no dejaré de hacerlo-

-Sabes que me da vergüenza decir ciertas cosas...-mirando la almohada-

-Pues, si puedo hacer algo para ayud...-

-Ai shiteru Tsuna –sonrojada [quiere decir "te amo" en japonés]-

-...-ese era un sonrojado distinto al anterior, decía mucho más-

-Deberías ver tu cara en este momento –riendo-

-Puedo hacerlo, ¿sabes? –con esa sonrisita "matadora"-

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo? –

-Se refleja en tus ojos de cielo-

Luego de esas dulces palabras, ambos se hundieron en un beso apasionado. Tal vez, de esa forma por fin sellaran lo que realmente sentían, aunque se hacia complicado cuando todo el tiempo, este sentimiento se hacia mas y mas grande. Quizás no les alcanzara la vida, y si asi fuera, ¿qué importaba? Si hasta la misma eternidad estarían juntos. Ahora nadie los separaría jamás, porque todo ese amor, era más que el mismo compromiso.

Los cielos se unieron para siempre en una noche de rosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola lectores/as! Como están? Aquí les dejo un nuevo one shot de su servidora. Este seria el segundo. Pues esta idea de Tsuna y Uni adultos se me vino a la mente a eso de las 4.30 de la mañana del día de ayer (miercoles) y lo termine a las 6 de la mañana. A algunos les puede parecer loco, pero parecía una loca escribiendo como si no hubiese mañana. Es que no quería que se me fuera la idea. Pero bueno, no los retraso más jaja. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo. Están invitados a leer mis otras historias. ¿Quieren dejar algún comentario? Háganlo sin miedo! Siempre son bien recibidos! Nos vemos en otro fic!

Suerte!

=D


End file.
